


The Proposal

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pure Crack, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: The one where I changed the throne room scene a little. Not because I hate it (because it's perfect as it is!!) but simply because I wanted to have a little fun with it.~~~~Possibly the stupidest thing I've ever written, so please take it as such! x





	The Proposal

‘The fleet! Order them to stop firing, there’s still time to save the fleet!’

_Silence._

‘Ben?’

Kylo approaches the burning throne in a state of shock and disbelief. He can’t believe he actually went through with it-

- _for her_.

And here she is more concerned about the damn fleet?

_Stay cool._

‘It’s time to let old things die’

‘Snoke. Skywalker. The Sith. The Jedi, the Rebels, let it all die’

‘Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together to bring a _new order_ to the galaxy’

Rey can’t believe what she’s hearing.

‘Don’t do this, Ben’ she pleads. ‘Please don’t go this way’

‘No, no, you’re still _holding on_ … _let go!!_ ’

‘Do you wanna know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? Have you just hidden it away?’

‘You know the truth, say it’

‘Say it’

_Geez, pushy._

Rey’s trying to fight back tears, but a few spill loosely down her cheeks. She knows she has to say it so she can deal with the truth herself.

She _has to_.

‘They were nobody’

It hurts so much more to say it out loud - makes it all that much more real.

‘They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money’

_Yeah, thanks for rubbing that in._

‘They’re dead, in a pauper’s grave, in the Jakku desert’

_Is that…really where they are?_

‘You have no place in this story, you come from nothing, you’re nothing…’

_I’m nothing?_

‘But not to me’

_Huh? I’m confused._

‘Join me’

_Hold up._

_You want me - to join you?_

_What universe are you living in, buddy? You call this a proposal?_

‘Please’

_Well he did ask nicely..._

*thinks about it for a minute*

_Still no._

Kylo stands hand outstretched, glove on, expecting her to just say ‘yeah you killed Snoke, let’s get married and live happily ever after-

_Tell him he’s dreaming._

Rey reaches for his hand – she needs to make him think he has a chance, so it seems like the right thing to do.

A struggle for the saber ensues.

They use every ounce of power they have, but it’s not enough.

The struggle reaches fever point and the saber splits down the middle, sending them both crashing to the far edges of the throne room.

 

~~

 

When Rey wakes the place is a right-ol’ mess.

She really should call First Order housekeeping but there are more important matters to attend to right now.

Pulling herself from the floor a little sore and sorry she scans the room for Kylo-

_Kylo Ren._

_Ben._

_Benjamin Organa Chewbacca Solo._

W _hatever the hell his name is_.

-and there he is, lying on the floor like the dramatic drama queen he is.

Towering over him she nudges his lifeless body with her foot. She’d kick him harder but that’s probably a bit cruel when he’s probably already hurt.

_I hope he’s not really dead_ is her first thought, but alas he’s very much alive and coming to right now as luck would have it.

‘Get up Ben’

Rey never _was_ one for sympathy.

Living alone had taught her to be strong and resilient and to fight for herself if nothing else. She really had no idea how to be social with other people.

Kylo groans and rolls over onto his back, his hand dramatically falling over his messed-up face.

She’s surprised how good he looks - all dirty and smoky with scruffy hair and dark eyes-

_Maybe I could_ …

‘What gives Rey?’

Ben pulls himself slowly to his feet and stands wobbly-legged before her, his large gloved hand running through that sexy hair of his.

‘I literally offered you the _fricken galaxy_ and this is the thanks I get? I bet you were wishing I was actually dead’

_Well yes…_

_…and no._

‘Hey, hang on a minute. You just told me I was nothing a few minutes ago and now you’re mad at me? That’s rich!’

‘I literally proposed to you and you’re more worried about the fricken fleet!’

‘I wanted to save them, Ben! What’s wrong with that?’

Kylo stalks closer, rubbing his chin with his gloved hand, beads of sweat dripping from his dirtied brow.

He’s so close now she can smell the ash and rubble from the explosion all over his clothes.

Her breath hitches, but she can’t fall for him now.

_No._

She needs to stay angry.

‘Well…what about flowers?’

His expression changes to one of confusion.

‘I’m sorry…flowers?’

‘Yes! And chocolates. And maybe a little champagne? I mean if we’re gonna be real, you didn’t even get down on one knee’

Ben’s face screws up in some contorted expression that’s almost comical. ‘I’m a little bit lost here…’

‘A proposal, Ben. You said you offered me the galaxy, which I took as a proposal, but your hand is not an acceptable offer. I need more than that’

‘You have got to be kidding? I just offered you the _entire galaxy_ so you could rule it with me, and you’re upset because I didn’t give you chocolates and flowers?’

‘Wow Rey, I’m stunned’

There he goes, being all dramatic again.

_Maybe I’m being a little unreasonable?_

This time it’s _Rey_ that stands closer, the two of them toe-to-toe and breathing on each other as they speak, the height difference suddenly an incredible turn-on rather than being intimidating like it usually is.

‘I’m no good at this you know’ he says with lowered voice, his eyes dropping to her lips.

_Maybe he just needs some help?_

_Maybe I could help him with this love thing, seeing as I’m only learning myself?_

‘I’ll help you’ she replies in a much softer voice, a rare moment of quiet between the two of them.

They stand staring into each other’s eyes like two lost puppy dogs as the throne room door slides open and General Hux strides in.

‘Rey’ Ben breathes-

‘Well, well. What do we have here?’

Ben leans in to whisper in her ear. ‘I’ll handle this’

‘You really should clean up after yourself, Kylo’ Hux quips, shaking his head at the mess surrounding him.

‘Don’t we have droids for that?’

Kylo waddles over to him, pointing Hux in the direction of the throne where Snoke’s lifeless body lies split in two, his head currently rolling around on the floor.

‘What the hell happened here?’

Ben doesn’t flinch.

‘Rey killed Snoke’

‘What the hell, Ben?! No I didn’t!‘

‘Ben, ay? Seems you two have been getting pretty chummy lately. This a lover’s tiff gone wrong?’

‘We’re not in love’ Ben explains. ‘I offered her the galaxy and she turned me down’

This time Rey _does_ speak up.

‘No I didn’t! I _said_ ’ Hux stares her down, his snooty nose stuck high in the air. She’d love to just wipe that smug smile right off his face…

‘I didn’t say no, exactly. I just said you should perhaps alter your approach’

‘Oh _please_ ’ Hux groans, rolling his eyes. ‘Can you not in front of me? Just clean this mess up and sort it out’

And with that, he’s gone.

Ben turns back to stare at her, his eyes glassy with tears. ‘You didn’t say no? So there’s still a chance?’

Rey crosses her arms with a sigh, turning her head away.

‘If you go about it in a different way, we might have a deal. But I’m not ruling the galaxy with you, we can rule it together. No dark, no light’

‘Grey. Balance’

Ben nods. ‘Wait right here. I’ll be back’

He must be gone almost half an hour and there’s only so much to do in the throne room, especially with a dead person making the place untidy.

The doors part and Ben appears, dressed in light-coloured Jedi robes, dark locks neatly brushed into soft waves to match the soft smile on his face.

Rey nearly melts on the spot.

He approaches and a few steps away sinks down on one knee, producing a bunch of flowers from behind his back.

Rey’s hands go up to her mouth.

‘Rey…wait, what’s your last name? I don’t actually know it’

The tips of his large ears flush a bright pink.

‘I don’t have one Ben…that I know of. Maybe Johnson? I always liked that surname, so maybe just go with that?’ she shrugs, scuffing her feet in a bashful manner.

Ben nods in agreement, clearing his voice before speaking again.

‘Rey Johnson. You are the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, and even though I haven’t seen that many, you’re still the prettiest one _I have seen_. Ok, I really do suck at this’

Ben works his jaw before staring up at her through long, dark lashes, the multitude of spots and freckles a constellation painted upon his pale skin.

‘I just love you, ok? I really love you. From the first time I saw you in the forest. I mean, I kinda wanted to kill you then, but I kinda didn’t so..’

Rey rolls her eyes at how flustered he is.

‘Anyway. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hang on. Will you take my last name, or do I take yours? How does that work? I mean, I don’t even know what last name I prefer anyway’

‘Hell, I don’t even know what _first_ name I prefer-‘

Rey takes mercy on him, kneeling down to his level.

Their eyes meet and Rey knows they’re the only two people in the galaxy that understand each other.

She’ll _never_ find another man like Ben so she needs to say yes - they can work out the details later.

‘Are you done with the First Order?’ she asks, dearly hoping he says yes.

‘Well, I have a few things to tidy up. I mean I can’t let Hux run the place‘

Rey places a finger on his plump lips to quiet him.

‘Details, Ben. I asked you if you were _done_ with the First Order?’

He nods eagerly. ‘I am, I really, really am. Please say you’ll marry me?’

‘You haven’t even asked me yet’

Rey stands and Ben peers up at her once again, handing her the flowers because he’s sick of holding them.

‘Rey Johnson. I’ve known I wanted to ask you to marry me since I knew I wanted to kiss you in the elevator’

‘Wait. You wanted to kiss me?’

Ben nods. ‘Of course’

‘Well I wanted to kiss _you_ in the elevator’

‘Well I wanted to kiss _you_!’ Ben reiterates, shaking his head. ‘Wait, why didn’t we then?’

‘Ben, we’re getting side-tracked. Again’

‘Right, right, sorry. _Iloveyouandallthatjazz_ , marry me?’

He extends his gloved hand to her, his long fingers uncurling to reveal a small red box.

Rey squeals when he opens it - the largest, most-shiniest diamond she’s ever seen nestled in the box.

‘Yes yes. Yes yes yes’ she squeals, almost knocking Ben over as she reaches for the diamond ring.

_Wonder how many portions I’d get for this on Jakku?_

It’s a brief thought before she remembers Kylo Ben is rich and she won’t have to worry about food anymore.

She’ll have all the food she can eat and more, hopefully.

At least, _she thinks_ he’s rich…

Ben stands and Rey jumps into his arms and they twirl around and around for a little too long because Rey feels like she might throw up.

‘Ok, put me down please’ she giggles, feeling a little queasy.

Ben sighs long and deep. It’s a relieved sigh and she hopes she hasn’t put him through the ringer _too much_.

‘So where to from here?’ she asks, unsure what the next step is.

‘We should move in together’

Rey realises he’s right. She can’t keep living on the Resistance base if she’s going to be a married woman.

She needs to build a home, settle down, have kids-

‘Ben, do you know how to have sex?’

Ben’s eyes go wide ad his cheeks begin to flush. He stares at the floor for a while before making eye contact again.

‘No. Do you?’

‘No’ She punches him playfully in the arm. ‘Who would I have slept with on Jakku? C’mon. It’s not exactly crawling with men’

‘Oh. Well, I have no clue sorry. I was hoping we’d be able to figure it out together?’

Rey likes the sound of that.

Just because they’re both virgins doesn’t mean their first time has to be uncomfortable and messy.

‘Sure. That sounds fun’

Smiling sweetly, she lets her eyes travel down to his groin area.

He’s rather generously endowed by the look of it, and she’s pleasantly surprised by what she sees.

Rose told her _size matters_ , although she’s not exactly sure what that means…

‘I’m looking forward to seeing what’s under there’ she muses, Ben’s face blushing a deep crimson.

‘Well if you don’t distract me right now, you could cop a look a lot sooner than you hope’

Rey stares down and notices the bulge in his pants is definitely growing. It threatens to bust through and rip his pants if she’s not careful.

‘We should get out of here, yeah?’

‘Yeah’

‘What about Snoke?’

Ben shrugs. ‘Leave him there, the droids will clean him up’

‘Ok’ Rey replies, turning to leave. ‘I like having a cleaner now. Wish I’d had one on Jakku. Mind you, I didn’t really have much to clean because I didn’t really own anything’

Now Rey realises _she’s the one_ rambling.

‘Can I kiss you?’

It comes out of the blue and Rey turns to see Ben standing behind her.

He extends his hand and she accepts it, _finally_ , Ben pulling her in close.

His long arm reaches out and his enormous hand wraps around her back, holding her as close to him as she can get.

‘Yes, you can kiss me Ben’ she sighs, reaching her hand around the base on his neck, the gentle touch causing his hairs to stand on end.

He’s waited so long for this.

Thunder rumbles outside as their lips finally meet, the fate of the galaxy therefore sealed.

Ben tilts his head to deepen the kiss and Rey sighs into him.

She’s never kissed anyone before but if this is what she’s been missing out on, then they have _a lot_ of making up to do.

They kiss for what feels like hours, Rey’s lips feeling sore and chapped already. When they finally pull away, neither of them know exactly what to say.

Ben’s head spins, and he can’t believe he’s finally had his first kiss.

_Take that Hux!_

‘I think you should show me your quarters now’

Ben hears the words, but he can’t quite believe his luck.

He’s nervous, but this woman will eventually be his wife so he’s going to have to get used to her being in his quarters-

_Their_ quarters.

‘I’d like that’ he replies, holding out his arm so she can take it. Rey threads her arm through his and they head for the exit.

‘Maybe we could even have sex?’

That comment takes him by surprise.

‘Don’t you want to wait until the wedding?’

Rey shakes her head furiously. ‘Not now I’ve seen what you’re packing under there. I don’t want to waste any more time than we already have’

Ben’s sure his face will just be a constant state of crimson from now on with Rey around.

‘I feel the same way about you. I can’t wait to see what you’re hiding under _there_ ’

He lets his eyes travel down her chest to her legs and back up to her face.

Rey smiles as they stride proudly closer to the exit, pausing just before the door opens.

‘I probably should tell you then that I never wear underwear’

Ben stares at her, his mouth gaping, Rey grinning cheekily as his finger presses the open button so many times in quick succession it just might break.

‘Full of surprises, aren’t you?’ he says with a wink.

‘Baby, you have _no idea’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it gave you a laugh or two!   
> Comments & kudos always appreciated x


End file.
